


Love in the Greeting Card Aisle

by AceRinky (Asexual_Ravioli)



Series: Mikasa Ackerman X Annie Leonhardt Shorts [33]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Cards, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/AceRinky
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman is *that* girlfriend.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Series: Mikasa Ackerman X Annie Leonhardt Shorts [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/540622
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	Love in the Greeting Card Aisle

The store overwhelmed Annie with its high shelves stuffed with crap that nobody needed to buy, with its insufferable crowds barricading every aisle via their poorly placed shopping carts, with the chipper holiday music making Annie’s ears bleed, with Mikasa taking a half hour to pick out the perfect couples Christmas card to send to everyone they ever knew or ever would.

“What’s the big deal?” Annie asked again. They were the cards that they would send out to friends and relatives with a little scribbled note under the preprinted words. They would be tossed aside and forgotten in an instant.

“This is the first Christmas card we’ll be sending out as a couple. We can’t send just anything, Annie.”

“Sure. A nice card from your friendly neighborhood lesbians.”

Mikasa’s lips flickered into an amused smile as she read the words on yet another card. “Friendly, Annie?”

Annie sighed and paced up and down the aisle while Mikasa considered her options. Again.

“Listen to this one, Annie.”

“Perish?”

“Listen. To this one. Annie,” Mikasa said in a darkened voice. Annie knew that voice well. It made the hairs stand up on the back of her neck every time Annie left dishes soaking in the sink for two days.

“Yes, sir.”

Mikasa cast her a withering glare, then began to recite the words on the cover. “This holiday, remember that love never fades—”

Annie snorted.

Mikasa dropped her hands, leaving the card to hang at her side. “What, so our love is gonna fade?”

“Nnnnnnooo…?”

_Uh-oh._

“You think it’s too early to send a card together? Like how you thought it was too early to move in together?”

“I told you I’m fine with it now, didn’t I? Mikasa—"

“Maybe we should skip sending a card so soon,” Mikasa said and moved to shove the card back into its slot.

“Shit. No,” Annie said and grabbed Mikasa’s arm. “I just think, these cards are full of smarmy words written by some loveless copywriter whose idea of romance is Hallmark Channel plots. We’re better than that. Get a blank card we can customize. We’ll write something together.”

The next thing Annie knew, Mikasa had paused to stare up at the ceiling, clearly distracted by something.

“Um, hello? What the hell are you doing? Shouldn’t you be yelling at me?” Annie asked.

“This song,” Mikasa said, her eyes searching for something.

“Hm? Yeah,” Annie said, looking up. “It’s finally not a shitty holiday song.” What played over the speakers was an old, crooning ballad. One that Annie barely recognized as having come from her father’s old radio, a lifetime ago.

“Dance with me?” Mikasa asked.

Annie looked around. “Here?”

“Yes,” Mikasa said. “You owe me. Unless you’re too chickenshit to dance in public.”

“I’m not chickenshit!” Annie said too quickly, and just like that, she had laid her arms around Mikasa’s neck, and Mikasa held her around the waist.

For a moment, the world paused its spin for two lesbians done bickering over greeting cards. Annie rested her chin on Mikasa’s shoulder. They fit together better than nesting dolls. They hadn’t met long ago, hadn’t yet bought a cat for their new, shared apartment, hadn’t quite come out to every person in their lives, and hadn’t dared to overtly say ‘I love you.’ Hadn’t needed to. Not yet. Had known without conscious thought, at least in Annie’s case, that this was love and this was real.

Mikasa’s arms tightened around Annie’s middle as they swayed.

“Okay. So this is actually nice,” Annie admitted.

Mikasa hummed. “You’re actually nice. When you try.”

“Try? What you’re seeing here is all natural, cage-free, grass-fed, never-simping Annie Leonhardt.”

“Ha. Bottom words.”

“HEY!”

Mikasa paused and stepped back, an almost demonic smile forming on her face. “Ooh. You were right.”

“What? I’m never right,” Annie backtracked. “About what, though?”

“About the cards. We _should_ customize. Let’s do a holiday card with our picture on it!”

Annie’s sulked. “Does that mean… more errands?”

“It does indeed. We’ll need a decent camera, a copy machine, the right font, some matching sweaters for the photo…”

“Let’s just buy the cards here,” Annie said. She took the one still in Mikasa’s hand. “Oh, look. ‘Love never fades, and—'”

Mikasa snatched it from her hand and put it away neatly. “So for the photo…”

Annie groaned.

“…Do you want decent sweaters or ironic ugly?”

Annie sighed. “Ironic ugly. Duh.”

Mikasa put her arms around Annie again to finish their dance, and Annie’s mind drifted off as she swayed with the music. More people had come into their aisle, gathering, staring. She didn’t care. She closed her eyes. All she could think: _So this is how love fades in, is it?_

**Author's Note:**

> A revision of a forever ago prompt on [tumblr.](https://acerinky.tumblr.com)


End file.
